


I Missed You

by Libelli



Category: Fire Emblem: Fuukasetsugetsu | Fire Emblem: Three Houses
Genre: Cuddling & Snuggling, Fluff, Light Angst, M/M, Male My Unit | Byleth, Post-Time Skip, Scars, Sharing a Bed
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-07-23
Updated: 2020-07-23
Packaged: 2021-03-05 01:41:53
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 855
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25456417
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Libelli/pseuds/Libelli
Summary: Dimitri and Byleth share a quiet moment together cuddling.
Relationships: Dimitri Alexandre Blaiddyd/My Unit | Byleth
Comments: 4
Kudos: 71





	I Missed You

Byleth and Dimitri had not intended to go to bed together, but there was never a time where either of them made a choice to or to not to. 

Silence had fallen over the monastery, heavier than the ring of hammers, louder than the shouts of merchants and drilling soldiers. It even drowned out the singing of the crickets. Storm clouds had gathered on the horizon as Byleth and the rest of the Blue Lions had been leaving the dining hall after dinner, the clouds were angry, and the sun still shining illuminated just how dark the clouds were. Yet, the clouds promised the blessing of rain. 

With everyone gone to bed, the stillness over the monastery was overwhelming. Byleth was hyper aware of the steady drip of rain, the dull hum of crickets, the flickering flames on the candles on his bedside table, and every single sound Dimitri made. 

Byleth lay on top of Dimitri, his cheek against Dimitri’s steady heartbeat. Byleth heard Dimitri’s blood rush in and out, in and out. Breath filled his chest, and it rose steady and even.  _ Alive. So, alive. _

Dimitri and Byleth had gone to the bath house after dinner, they had scrubbed the sweat and dirt of the day off of themselves until their skin was pink and soft. They were loath to put their clothes back on and ruin the gentle heat and comfort from the steam, but they did, and together they walked back to Byleth’s room. 

Their hands found each other somewhere along the way, they said nothing, not daring to break the calm of the night, not even when Byleth pulled Dimitri into his room. Not even when Byleth shed his armor and coat. Not even when Dimitri did the same. They did not speak when Byleth sat down on his bed and took hold of Dimitri’s hand and pulled him down to sit next to him. Not even Dimitri took off his boots. Not even when he gently began to pull off Byleth’s. They dared not breathe a word when Byleth pulled his shirt off and the cool air hit his still raw skin. Not even when Byleth reached for Dimitri’s shirt. Not even when Dimitri’s single eye met Byleth’s gaze, and he let his eye slip closed in permission. 

Byleth tossed Dimitri’s shirt on the floor next to the rest of their clothes. He got up and lit the candles left on his table, sending warm shadows around the room. Byleth stood in front of Dimitri and cupped his face in his hands. 

He was warm. 

Byleth looked down. The lights cast shadows on the scars across Dimitir’s chest and shoulders. Some Byleth recognized, silvery-white and smooth over his skin. An arrow mark on his bicep from a group of bandits. A nick from Felix’s sword on the back of his hand. Others were fresher, raised and purpley-pink. A slash across his ribs. A horrible puncture near his right shoulder. And many more. 

_ When did you get those? _

Byleth pushed Dimitri back until he was lying on his bed, then Byleth climbed in after him settling in between Dimitri’s legs, wrapping his arms around Dimitri’s middle. Dimitri was only frozen for a moment and then he wrapped his arms around Byleth. One around his waist, and another higher on his shoulders, his hand burying itself in Byleth’s hair. Dimitri pulled Byleth close, nuzzling his cheek against Byleth’s head. 

Byleth closed his eyes and let out a sigh. Dimitri did the same, except his came out almost choked. 

_ Alive. Dimitri is alive _ . 

Dimitri removed his hand from Byleth’s side. Byleth looked up, Dimitri reached behind his head and pulled at the sting on his eyepatch. It tumbled off before Dimitri was ready, and he jumped to try and catch it. He missed. Before Byleth could do anything, he stiffened seeing the scars over where Dimitri’s right eye had been. 

Dimitri clasped his hand to his eye. “I-I’m sorry,” he said. He turned away from Byleth, not daring to look at him. 

“Don’t be,” Byleth said. 

Slowly, Dimitri removed his hand from his face and returned it to Byleth’s waist. He turned his face back, his jaw set firm and his left eye blinking rapidly. Byleth smiled and reached up to brush Dimitri’s bangs away, to touch his face, but he stopped halfway through. 

They had not intended to go to bed together.

Byleth drew his hand back and rested his head again on Dimitri’s chest. Dimitri laid his head back, and Byleth knew he was smiling. Byleth tightened his hold around Dimitri, and Dimitri’s hand found itself in Byleth’s hair again. He moved his fingers back and forth. 

Over the silence of the monastery, Byleth heard Dimitri breathing, the creaks of the bed as one or the other shifted. 

_ He’s alive.  _

“I missed you.” Byleth said, and he did not need to say more. 

Dimitri leaned down and pressed a kiss to Byleth’s head. 

“I missed you,” he whispered, his voice no longer rough from disuse, “so much.” 

And they laid together in the silence of the monastery with each other's warmth.


End file.
